Does it Have to be Forever 2
by Elysian
Summary: Scott runs into a problem, David meets a new girl, Daisy has a big day coming


Does it Have to Be Forever part 2  
  
  
"But isn't that good, Jules? You're going to have a little brother or sister."  
  
"No, it's not a good thing. My mother can't be a mother. She'll probably leave hal to do all the work because she can't bare to ruin her new manicure."  
  
"What did your mother do when she had you? She didn't take care of you?"  
  
"Of course not. That was what the nanny was there for."  
  
Auggie squeezes Juliette's hand in reassurance. "I'm sure something will work out. Look at you. You turned out ok."  
  
"Thanks, Augusto."  
  
*****  
  
David watches from afar as Ezra flirts with Daisy. He says something to her and she laughs and blushes.  
  
"Sickening," David mutters to himself. It seems that his days of fighting over Daisy with Ezra are over. Ezra obviously won and now all he gets to do it sit back and watch them flirt. Can life possibly get any worse?  
  
He feels like punching someone or maybe something. Or trashing something. Peter's office would be a good place to start. But he knows he can't. He's gotten into enough trouble in his lifetime.  
  
Jamming his hands into his pockets, he heads outside to look for someone to talk to. He goes out the door and looks around. It seems that everyone is paired up lately. Daisy and Ezra, Jules and Auggie, Scott and Shelby, even Peter and Sophie. Everyone in all the other groups seem to be pairing up, too. David wonders if he's the only guy on campus without a girlfriend.  
  
And then he sees her. She's sitting at a picnic table by herself reading a book. He thinks she's beautiful. Her long, curly, dark blonde hair spills across her face and she pushes it behind her ears. Her light brown eyes intently scan the book that she's reading. He recognizes her from the Trackers group and remembers she had arrived at Horizon a few days after him.  
  
He casually walks over to him and slides into the bench across from her. "Hey there. I'm David."  
  
The girl looks up from her book, but doesn't look too interested in who's sitting across from her. "I'm Joanna." She looks back down and continues reading.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
She again diverts her eyes from her book. "I'm really not in the mood for chit chat right now," she says sharply.  
  
"Sorry," he says in surprise. He hadn't expected an answer like that. "I was just trying to be friendly." He gets up from the picnic table and starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Joanna calls after him. David turns around to look at her. "You don't have to leave. I should be the one sorry for being so rude."  
  
"It's ok," he shrugs it off and sits back down. "So what are you reading?"  
  
Joanna shows him the cover of her book. "The Scarlet Letter. I have to do a report on the symbolism of light and dark from the book."  
  
"Sounds like fun," David comments sarcastically.  
  
Joanna cracks a smile. David knows he immediately likes her.  
  
*****  
  
"I know what tomorrow is," Ezra says mischieviously to Daisy as he walks into the lodge where she is finishing up her homework.  
  
Leaning back in her chair and closing her math book, she looks at him expectantly. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Your birthday."  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't remember," she groans.  
  
"Why not? You're going to be 18! It's an important day!"  
  
"No, it's not. Why celebrate another year closer to death?"  
  
"Stop being so morbid. Eighteen is an important year no matter what you think."  
  
Daisy crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a skeptical look. "So what's so important about it?"  
  
"Well, you're legally an adult. You can get married. You can vote."  
  
"Like we need more hypocracy in this country."  
  
Sighing in frustration, Ezra knows it's time to give up. Daisy hates birthdays. He'll just have to think up such a great idea that it will change her mind and show her how much he cares about her all at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Scott pulls on his Food Mart vest and slips on his shoes. He gives his half asleep wife a goodbye kiss and heads out the door.  
  
Walking down the street to the store, he whistles happily. He's in a good mood this morning. And not even grumpy customers are going to spoil his good mood today.  
  
He walks into the store and goes into the back room to punch into the time clock.  
  
"Good morning, Scott," his manager says to him. He doesn't seem to be in a very happy mood this morning. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Suddenly, Scott's good mood is gone and is replaced by a sinking feeling. The manager leads him to a corner of the room so no one else can hear him.  
  
"Your drawer was $200 short yesterday."  
  
"It was? Sir, it had nothing to do with me."  
  
"No one else could have done it. It was your drawer. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go."  
  
  
*Author's Note*  
Does anyone have any suggestions for what Ezra can do for Daisy's birthday? I'm not sure what I want to do with that yet. Please leave any suggestions in a review. Thanks!  



End file.
